Jisoo/Facts
*She joined YG Entertainment as a trainee in July 2011. *Nickames: Chi Choo, Jichu. *She dislikes bad people. *She becomes happy when she dances. *Jisoo's favourite song from Square Up is "Really" *Her favourite colour is purple. *She doesn't know whether her favourite food is chicken or chocolate as they are both very different. *She becomes sad when she is not with her loved ones. *She is the best at watching scary movies (V-live ft. Chaeyoung). *She becomes mad when things don’t go her way. *If Jisoo could be any Disney princess she would be Jasmine. *She loves reading books about investigations and crimes. *She becomes sleepy when she doesn’t do anything. *She becomes relaxed when she does her hobbies. *She fears heights (check Blackpink House episode 4). *She enjoys creating nicknames. Most of the members' nicknames have been said to be from her. *She is was an MC for Inkigayo from February 5, 2017 till February 4, 2018, along with Got7's Jinyoung and NCT's Doyoung. *She once guest starred on the K-drama "The Producers". *She has a white Maltese dog named Dalgom. *She dislikes birds. *She doesn't cry in public as she wants to be strong for her members and fans, instead she cries in private. *She is afraid of rabbits and hamsters, due to experiences she had as a child because she was bitten by a hamster. *She disliked art classes as she couldn't pay attention in class. *She doesn't know how to ride a bike. *She said that she can't use scissors properly. *She likes to read and draw. *She can play the traditional drums and the guitar. *She has an older sister and an older brother. *She was popular in school because of her beauty and kindness. *She has a 4D personality. *Her Chinese zodiac sign is a dog. *Jennie said that she doesn't speak English because she is embarrassed to speak it but she can understand it very well. *She said that she can balance anything on her head except for her dog Dalgom. *IKON members said she has the brightest smile. *She is close friends with Twice's Nayeon, Red Velvet's Seulgi, Gfriend's Sowon and Wjsn's Bona. * According to Jennie, Jisoo is the mood maker of the group *She said if she could date one of the BLACKPINK members, it would be Rosé because she could write songs about Jisoo and she can sing and play the guitar for her. *She said that her father often buys her weird things. *She sleeps with her dog Dalgom, so that she doesn't get nightmares. *In an interview, she said she prefers cute guys rather than sexy guys. *She said that Jennie is her wife, Lisa is her right hand person and Rosé is her left hand person. *She was an MC for "SBS Inkigayo's Super Concert" along with Got7's Jinyoung and BTS's V. *SNSD'S Taeyeon once sent her a signed album. *Jisoo does most of the background vocals in BLACKPINK. *She has a total of 9 piercings, 4 on her left ear and 5 on her right ear. *She was supposed to debut as an actress but then got changed to an idol singer. *Former 2NE1 member Dara once bought her fried chicken during Christmas, she left it on the desk in the practice room with a note saying "Do your best". *She had a different signature during training days. *She once left an autograph in a Hongdae restaurant and wrote her name as "Jjisyu". *Jisoo and her dad would watch "The Classic" often when she was younger. *If Jisoo could change the fandom name, she would want to change it do sparkles in Korean, which is "banjjag" *Jisoo sang "I Have A Lover" for her YG audition, being the only one who sang a ballad and YG told her "You're singing on key at least". *Her mom found the Trevi bottle pretty, so she took it away from Jisoo and used it as a home decoration. *She really liked having red hair. Category:Jisoo Category:Facts